Deft Hands, Fine Crafts I
Description Objectives Speak with the Master Craftsman Harris. Progress Delphia: "It warms my heart to witness the baptism of a new hunter and companion. Oh, but (player name)! You still haven't paid a visit to our Master Craftsman, yet, have you? He's the go-to person for all Falcons when it comes to crafting gear. I'd highly suggest you stop by when you have the time." "You'll find his smithy over in Valsmelt Alley. You can't miss it! Do try not to be put off by his rather, hrm, churlish appearance. He's a very sweet man at heart, and he always goes out of his way to aid the Falcons." Delphia slides a small envelope from her pouch and hands it to you. "Take this letter. Show it to him, and he'll get you fitted with a set of probationary gear and basic supplies. They're sure to come in handy as you begin your training as a new Falcon." Agatha: "Get back here when you're done. We've still got plenty to do, rook, so don't take your sweet time or anything. I'll have a nice chat with dear, sweet Qyubey here while I wait." Qyubey: "H-... help me..." Qyubey's eyes quiver imploringly. Harris: "Working hard or hardly working? HA! I kid, I kid. Whaddya need today, kid? New set of gear? Shiny new weapon of mass destruction? I'll help you craft 'em all!" Harris: "Well, butter my bum and call me a biscuit! If it isn't (player name)!Word's gotten around about you, kid. 'Bain's Protégé' and all that. Didn't think we'd be chummin' it up quite this soon, yeah? Harris is the name, and crafting's my game! You ever find yourself in new of an upgrade or two, and I'm your man. You need good, strong equipment to survive in that great big, mon-eat-mon world out there, after all." Harris: "Delphia send ya, did she? Then I suppose I'd better give you a right solid set 'o gear to get you on your way, yeah? I'll even throw in a few bits and pieces you can use to craft your own armor, so give it a try sometime!" Completion Harris: "Excellent, excellent. Always glad to help you young folk get your feet wet. Here's a tip—the higher quality materials you bring me, the higher quality gear I can craft ya! Makes sense, but I gotta hammer the basics, if you will. You'll need bigger and better gear if you plan on takin' on high-ranking hunts." {Player name): You thank Harris for the gear and advice before giving him a wave, all set to head back to the Falcon's Nest where Agatha's waiting for you. Harris: "Hey now, buttercup! No need to be all in a rush! So long as I've got you here, why not use some of those materials I gave ya to craft some gear of your very own? It's like they say, the sooner you dive head-first into the water, the sooner you're forced to learn to swim! Or something like that." Rewards * 84 Silver * 728 EXP * Raw Dragore x5 * Class Boots x1 * Copper Ore x20 Notes This is the player introduction to crafting. Category:Quests Category:Crafting